Revenge - Mamma Mia
by PrincessHermione1234
Summary: Emily Thorne left the Hamptons nearly 21 years ago, without looking back. Now her 20 year old daughter is getting married and she wants her father at her wedding. After finding her mother diary Sophie invites her three possible fathers Jack Porter, Aiden Mathis, and Daniel Grayson. Is Sophie ready to know who her father is and is Emily ready for her pass to come back into her life
1. Chapter 1

**A/N MUST READ! I don't own Revenge, Mamma Mia, or Abba they are own be their respective people. **

**This timeline is different from the show. Amanda didn't return at the end of season 1 and was never pregnant, Ashley and Daniel never dated and Victoria never got on the plane. Emily left after Daniel received the picture and bullets because she was pregnant. Most of the Characters will show up eventually.**

Chapter 1

_I have a dream, a song to sing__  
__To help me cope with anything__  
__If you see the wonder of a fairy tale__  
__You can take the future even if you fail__  
__I believe in angels__  
__Something good in everything I see__  
__I believe in angels__  
__When I know the time is right for me__  
__I'll cross the stream - I have a dream_

A girl who looked around the age of 19 walked along the main land towards an old red chipped mailbox that was attached to the wall.

"Daniel Grayson, Jack Porter and Aiden Mathis, Good Luck."

Stowaway.

"Hey Jack a letters just come for you"

"Thanks Dec"

Jack opens the letter.

_Dear Jack_

_It's been so long since we've seen each other 19 years can you believe it. I'm sorry that I left so suddenly and haven't contacted you since. But that's the reason for this letter you see I want for you to come to Kalahari that's where I live now take a plane to the nearest mainland and then you can catch a boat across could you please arrive as soon as Sunday as I wish to see you and don't worry you can being Declan. I hope to see you soon._

_Emily Thorne_

Jack stood there frozen and shocked, the last time he saw Emily flashing through his mind.

_Flashback_

"_Oh yea ….. Jack right there …. Oh my God…I'm gonna, I'm gonna… YES"_

_I laid there next to Emily tired and worn out "I never knew you were like that Jack"_

"_Yea well there's a lot you don't know about me"_

_End of flashback_

The next day she was gone here bags packed and her beach house was put up for sale a week later Emily Thorne had officially left the Hamptons.

"Jack what it is", "Who's it from"

"_Emily_ she's invited us to visit her"

"Jack that's great are we gonna go"

"I dunno Dec the last time I saw or spoke to Emily yea 19 years ago"

"Yea and what better chance is there to catch up you have to do"

"Alright, alright looks like we're going to Kalahari.

Japan

Aiden Mathis stood in his office drinking his morning coffee

"Mr Mathis this letter just came for you"

"Thank you Megan"

Aiden opens the letter

_Dear Aiden_

_I know it's been 19 years since you've seen of spoken to me and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left so suddenly and haven't contacted you since. That is the reason for this letter I would really like to see you again and hope that you can come to Kalahari as soon as Sunday you can fly to the mainland nearest Kalahari and then take a boat to the island, I hope I'll see you soon._

_Emily Thorne._

Aiden just stood there in shock and confusion Emily made it clear were they stood had she had a change of heart.

_Flashback_

"_Aiden I don't see what is so hard for you" Emily said putting her jeans back on a zipping them up. "It's not like were committing a crime here"_

"_No Emily were not but I don't like that fact that you're going back into his arms"_

"_Aiden don't you get it this is about avenging my father that's the reason I'm here, that's the reason I'm with Daniel"_

"_Emily just stop lying to yourself, you have feelings for Daniel you always have ever since you broke up"_

"_No Aiden it's not like that"_

"_Then what is it like"_

"_I'm not having this conversation with you "_

"_EMIY where are you going"_

"_Back to the beach house"_

"_You mean back to him"_

"_Look Aiden you know why I'm with Daniel but if you can't accept that then maybe we should take a break"_

"_Emily what are you saying"_

"_I'm saying that were done Aiden… No Fake Up for REAL... were OVER"_

_End of flashback_

Maybe this is the time for me to win her back, now that she's no longer with Grayson and I no longer work for them.

"Megan"

"Yea Mr Mathis"

"Can you please book me on the next flight to the nearest mainland to Kalahari"

Grayson Manor

"Daniel I know that this seems incomprehendable to you"

"Mum that's a little farfetched it's more discussing and inexcusable"

"Daniel"

"No mum what on earth would possess you to say that to Nolan and now he's taking off on a 'vacation' more like an escape from you and I can't find him"

"Daniel Please"

"Charlotte stay out of this"

"Daniel"

"What dad"

"Respect your mother right now"

"Oh and why should I do that after everything we've been through"

"Mr Grayson this letter just came for you"

"Thank you Elena"

_Dear Daniel_

_Can you believe that it's been 19 years since we last saw each other I'm sorry that I left and probably left you confused as to why I did. That's why I would like to invite you to Kalahari as soon as Sunday so that you can get answers to your questions. You will have to fly to the mainland closest to Kalahari and lake a boat to the island. You can bring Victoria, Conrad and Charlotte if you want to and even bring Ashley if she's still working for you. I hope to see you soon._

_Emily Thorne._

Daniel stood there with a looks of shock and confusion on his face remembering the last time her saw Emily then the last time he spoke to her.

_Flashback_

"_Emily get back here you little minx"_

"_Nope you're gonna have to catch me"_

"_Oh that won't be a problem"_

_We run around Emily's beach house like little kids having fun, when I suddenly grab her._

"_Ahhh gotcha you little minx"_

"_So you did"_

_I lean into her neck placing kisses as I go down and kiss her collar bone"_

"_hmmmmm Daniel I have to meet …..up with.."_

"_Meet up with who"_

"_Your mother"_

"_She can wait"_

_I pick her u bridal style and make out way to the bed room"_

My memory changes to the night I talked to her over the phone

"_Emily it's not safe for us to be together", _

"_Why not Daniel"_

"_Because remember the people I told you about"_

"_Yea"_

"_Well the threatened to hurt you "_

"_Oh Daniel I don't care"_

"_But I do I couldn't live if something happened to you so please don't make this harder than it already is I'm doing this to protect you I hope you know that"_

"_I do Daniel I do"_

The day after she was gone and I never got to tell her how much I loved her.

"Daniel what is it"

Charlotte's voice broke me out of my thoughts

"Emily"

"Daniel Emily has been gone for 19 years"

"No mum Emily wrote the letter she want us to visit"

Charlotte screamed with happiness "Please Please can we go, it's been so long since I've seen her2

"Ok Ok we'll go"

Daniel picked up his phone and dialled a number "Hey Ashley…Emily wrote to me…yep she wants us to visit…yea me mum dad charlotte she even said that you can come….ok….yea I'll let her know ok…would you be able to book the 4 of us on the next flight to the mainland near Kalahari…yea thanks again ash"

Daniel looks towards his family "Looks like were going on a holiday"

**TBC?**

I know some of you don't like to review but please do

Princesshermione123


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I don't own revenge or mamma mia or abba they belong to the people that own them.**

**Emily POV**

"Sophie, where are you?"

"At the bar mum"

"You do know that Ella & Lilly arrive at the dock in less than 15 minutes right" I say walking towards her.

"Shit"

"Language Sophie"

"Sorry mum but you say a lot worse than that"

"Yea but I'm a lot older and you're my daughter, now get going before you miss them"

"Ok ok I'm going, I'm going"

"You go and have some fun"

"I will" She calls back as she heads of to the dock.

I can believe that she's grown up so fast it just seems like yesterday when she fell and scraped he knee and came running to me to put a plaster on it, and now look at her she's getting married tomorrow she's flying the nest all grown up and I'm going to miss her.

**Sophie POV**

As I walk/run down to the docks I can't help but think of mum's diary hidden under my shirt, after all these years I'm finally going to meet my dad. I can't wait I have so many questions to ask him but first I need to tell Ella and Lilly.

"Sophie" I hear my name being screamed. Well you know the saying speak of the devil and he/she shall appear

"Ella, Lilly" I scream running down the dock to meet them. I run towards them and bombard them with a group hug when I reach them. I can remember when we first meet on the mainland they have been my best friends since I was 2 and I can't see us growing apart any time soon. We've shared everything with each other and that's why I know I can trust them with this.

"Sophie I can't believe you getting married tomorrow" Lilly say's as we separate.

"I know, I know I finally get to marry the man of my dreams " I say with a dazed look on my face.

"Ok Ok enough day dreaming show us the ring"

"Ella"

"What you know you want to see it as well, it's not just me"

I start to laugh at my friends the same old Lilly and Ella I'm so glad that we're friends.

I look back at them and see them bout looking at me with their puppy dog faces.

"Alright" I show them the ring and all I can hear is screaming.

"It's beautiful where can I get one" Typical Ella

"Guys I'm glad you're here cuz there's something I need to tell you, something I can only tell you"

"Omg you're knocked up" Lilly says and both she and Ella place their hands on my stomach

"No I'm not pregnant"

"Then what"

"I invited my dad to my wedding"

"What Sophie you found him"

"Well not exactly"

"What do you mean?"

"Well do you know whenever I asked mum about my father and she said that it was a summer romance, and she was gone long before she knew she was expecting me" They nod their heads

"Well I was cleaning out the attic and I found this." I hold up mum's dairy.

"What is it?"

"It's the diary mum kept the year she was pregnant with me"

"Sophie "

"No, no just listen please"

"July 14th what a night me and Daniel finally got some alone time. We were walking along the beach near my house having the most romantic time when dot, dot, dot."

"Dot, dot, dot"

"Dot, dot, dot it's what they did in the good old days"

"Wait so Daniel's your father"

"I think so, I've never felt this way before"

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey__  
__Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey__  
__I'd heard about you before__  
__I wanted to know some more__  
__And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine__  
__Oh, you make me dizzy___

_Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey__  
__Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey__  
__The way that you kiss goodnight__  
__(The way that you kiss me goodnight)__  
__The way that you hold me tight__  
__(The way that you're holding me tight)__  
__I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing_

"The plot thickens, Daniel just called me and said that it just wasn't working out I don't know what I did that was wrong, and that for my safety we couldn't be together"

"Poor Emily" Ella say's

"So wait is Daniel your father"

"Just listen, July 16th what a night, I went over to Aiden's house to tell him what went on with Daniel and that I forgave him for leaving me all those years ago, but before I could get a word out dot, dot, dot."

"Wait Sophie so is Aiden or Daniel you father"

"Well that's the thing the plot thickens even more, July 19th what a night Jack came by to talk to me today to tell me he was sorry about what happened between me and Daniel but before I could tell him that I was thinking of leaving" I look towards the girls

"Dot, dot, dot" we scream in unison jumping around.

"Wait so Sophie, which one is your father and who did you invite"

"Well you see that's the thing, I invited all three plus Daniel and Jack's families."

"Soph your mum's going to kill you when she finds out."

"Yes well by the time she finds out it'll be too late to send them home" I say as we walk up the steps towards the house.

"Here come the bridesmaids" I hear my mum say walking towards us"

"Emily" Ella & Lilly scream bombarding my mum with hugs. My mum starts laughing as she pulls away saying "Jeeze Ella, Lilly please stop growing, I feel so small when I'm around you three."

We all just start too laugh. "Well you girls look like you're having fun"

"We are mum"

Mum started to walk away, we hear her mutter "I use to have fun"

"Oh we know" I elbow Lilly in the ribs, just as mum looks at us weirdly but then walks away.

I look at Lilly "What"

"What do you mean what? Do you want my mum to find out before they get here? Cuz I don't this is my chance to find out who my father is cuz it's pretty obvious that my mum isn't going to tell me anything soon."

**Mainland.**

In the background you can hear.

_Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey__  
__Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey__  
__You look like a movie star__  
__(You look like a movie star)__  
__But I know just who you are__  
__(I know just who you are)__  
__And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast_

As two taxi's race down the lanes to the boat dock that would take them to kalakari. But just as the taxis pull up and the occupants of each taxi get out the boat starts to pull away as they run towards the dock calling the boat back the boat just continues to leave.

"Shit" The man dressed in a Armani suit say's

"My sentiments exactly" The man in the Armani suit looks up in surprise

"Aiden"

"Daniel"

"What are you doing here?"

**Kalakari**

**Sophie POV**

"So which one do you think you father is?"

"I don't know but I will know when I see them I know it"

"So what did you say?"

"Well what do you say to a total stranger come to my wedding you might be my father. No they think Mum sent the invitations and with what's in here it's no surprise they all said yes."

All three girls start screaming.

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey__  
__Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey__  
__I heard about you before__  
__I wanted to know some more__  
__And now I know what they mean_.

**Mainland**

"Going to the little island Kalakari?" Aiden asked

"So are we" Daniel

"We?" Aiden asked a bit shocked

"Yea me, Charlotte, Mum and Dad are here"

"Oh cool"

"So who are you with" Charlotte asks

"Oh no one"

"So when's the next boat to Kalakari" Conrad asks.

"Monday" Aiden reply's

"Bollocks"

"Daniel" Victoria said whilst Aiden replied "My sentiments exactly"

"Oi Grayson, Mathis. You guys need a ride to Kalakari"

"Porter what are you doing here"

"Going to Kalakari what do you think, so do you want a ride or not"

As they all get on the boat Victoria whispers to Conrad "It's no coincidence that we're all visiting Kalakari on the same weekend, something is going on and I don't like it."

**Mainland Boat**

A man and a woman can be seen pushing their way through some people with the woman saying "Excuse me elderly person coming through"

"Elderly person my ass"

"On Nolan please do be quite, excuse me my uncle needs a perch"

"Uncle my ass we're the same age"

"Some of us are Nolan, some of us are" The woman say's whilst looking at Nolan's face.

A random man offers them a drink. "No thank you" Nolan replies. So he offers it to the woman "Thank you" She replies and takes the cap of with her teeth whilst Nolan looks discussed. The man then holds up a book "Oh look Amanda he has your book."

He hands the book to Amanda to sign whilst she's signing the book Nolan looks to his left and sees a woman with a basket he asks if he can have a look and she nods her head as he lift's up the cover sheet he sees a fish and scream making Amanda jump. "Jeeze Nolan it's just a fish" She says whilst the people around them chuckle.

**Jacks Boat**

"So why do you think that we've all be invited to Kalaskari?" Victoria asked

"Well I don't know, I'm not physic" Aiden replied

"Don't start this now Mother"

"What Charlotte you don't think that it's a coincidence that Aiden Mathis and Jack Porter just happen to be heading to Kalakari on the same weekend as we are. No one else finding that suspicious"

"Well dear when you put it like that then yes it is a bit suspicious"

Charlotte looks at Declan and rolls her eyes and whispers "Oh here we go"

**Kalakari Dock**

"Well look at what the cats dragged in" Emily shouted

"For one night and one night only" Amanda shouted back

"Em and the Emets"

Emily ran down the dock to meet her friends.

"Amanda, Nolan" Emily screams as she runs down the docks towards them.

When she reaches them all three of them say "Emets, Emets, sleep all day and waaaa boom all night" All three start laughing.

"So Em what's new with you" Nolan asks

"Oh Nolan you know same old same old. Except for Sophie getting married that is"

"Ah yes the illustrious Sky, now tell me what he is like"

"Amanda I'm not going to tell you any information about my future son in law, no matter what you do"

"Come on Em even you can spare a few details on the boy that has whisked our favourite niece off her feet"

"Your only niece Amanda"

"Yes whilst that maybe true she is still my favourite"

By this time they have reached the car and are placing the luggage into the back of the truck before getting in to truck to drive to the hotel.


End file.
